icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mortal Kombat Trilogy (PlayStation)
The goriest soap-opera in the world does a best-of for the 32- and 64-bit era! Pity it was so broken gameplay-wise. Released in 1996 for US & Europe, besides 2 years ago, released in 1998 for Japan. A Pre-release has included which Beta Version. Ported Games * Game.com Version * Nintendo 64 Version Game Description The second Mortal Kombat game on PlayStation combines characters, stages, and moves from earlier installments in the violent fighting series. Choose from a total of 36 playable characters, including alternate versions of Kano, Jax, Raiden, Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao. As in previous games, you must fight and defeat each opponent in succession in your quest to confront the evil Shao Khan. Each match is a best-of-three contest that involves depleting a rival's health, at which point you can initiate a character-specific "-ality" move: fatality, animality, babality, or brutality. One of the key new features in Mortal Kombat Trilogy is the "Aggressor Kombat Mode." Landing combos fills a horizontal meter that, when maxed, lets characters unleash even more powerful attacks. In addition to the single-player arcade mode, players can challenge a friend to a one-on-one fight, a two-on-two battle, or engage in a round-robin tournament spanning eight combatants. Defeating Shao Khan has the added benefit of unlocking up to 12 treasure boxes, with surprises ranging from a Galaga mini-game to video demonstrations of the title's fatalities. However, some Person who had Leave Midway, Daniel pesina was left Midway due Royalty, because it was replaced by Chris Alexander. Story Thousands of year ago an Order of the Wisest men from the Far east Received Visions of the Dark Realm Known as the Outworld. It was a world ruled by Chaos and a Vicious Emperor known as Shao Kahn. They learned that Travel Between Earth and The new Found Realm Would Someday be Possible If the Conditions Were Right, The Conditions Being the Unbalancing of the Furies - Negative and Positive Forces which Keep our Unstable Universe from Collapsing onto Itself. Knowing that an Outworld Invasion was Imminent, The Wise men Appealed to the Elder Gods. It was for this Reason the Elder Gods Created the Tournament Called: Mortal Kombat. For Nine Generations Mortal Kombat was Ruled by Outworld's Finest Warrior-Prince Goro. The Earth was on the Brink of it's Destruction When a New Generation of Warriors Were Victorious in Defending it's Realm. The Warrior Monk, Liu Kang, Would become the New Champion. But his Victory was Short Lived as he and his Comrades find Themselves Lured into the Outworld to Compete in a Second Tournament. Little did they know that the Tournament was Merely a Diversion. A Scheme devised by the dark emperor to break the Rules set Forth by the Elder Gods and witness the Reincarnation of his Former Queen Sindel on the Earth Realm Itself. This Unholy Act Gives Shao Kahn the Power to Step Through the Dimensional Gates and Reclaim his Queen. Thus, Enabling him to Finally Seize the Earth Realm. These Are the Trilogy of Events which Comprise Shao Kahn's Final Attempt at Taking the Earth. Game Kontrols The Controls have Different like Mortal Kombat 3, Besides this settings default. Playstation * Move character: D-Pad (Can't changed) * High Kick: Triangle Button * High Punch: Square Button * Low Kick: Circle Button * Low Punch: X Button * Run: L2 and R2 Button * Block: L1 and R1 Button * Pause the game: Start Button (Can't changed) Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games